eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Kaladim
Lore Before the Age of Cataclysms, a gnomish construct came to Kaladim, city of the Dwarves, with an image of The Vaults of Serilis, a temple built by Brell Serilis himself in the deepest reaches of Norrath. Most dwarves, including the army, left Kaladim on a pilgrimage to find the Vaults, leaving behind only civilians. When the Cataclysm struck, Kaladim suffered a severe cave-in, trapping many dwarves inside. The dwarves that had been outside mounted a rescue expedition, aided by the trapped dwarves working from the inside at first. Before the cave-in was cleared, all sounds from within Kaladim had ceased. Finally breaking in, the dwarves had found that the Cataclysm had not only caused the cave-in, but opened a path for the Horde of Serilis to leave the Underfoot and invade Norrath. The Horde of Serilis slaughtered the dwarves remaining in Kaladim and set it up as their new home. With the Stormguard still in search of the Vaults of Serilis, King Stormhammer recalled the Irontoe Brigade. They now camp in the Butcherblock Mountains, planning to build an army and take their home back from the Horde. Notes Kaladim was revamped with the release of Sentinel's Fate to be a 30s dungeon. It was formerly a 60s dungeon. Ring Events Guard Towers ** ** ** Clear the mobs on each level to spawn a new set of mobs. Clear the new mobs to spawn the tower boss. Avoid fighting in the middle room as the mobs on the top floor will aggro. Ogrebane Arena *#Clear all the various kinds of spectators - s, s, s and s. You do not need to kill the s. *#Once the spectators are all dead, go to the bottom of the arena where the and s will have become attackable. *#After all the gladiators have dropped, either The Klaw or The Master Miner will spawn. *#After beating whichever namer spawns, will run down into the arena floor and become attackable. Bank Vault ** Opened with a blasting keg dropped from NPC Great Grenadier Gonga - as of the revamp he's a 100% spawn *** Loot blasting keg from the chest he drops. Will drop when grey. *** Place the keg in a niche in the bank wall at . An interact hand pops up when the mouse is over the spot - left click to place the keg ** Kill the s and s on both floors. ** Once all the Grungetalons in the bank are down, four s spawn. Miners ** 1st Event - Kill the groups of Goblins (4 Grungetalon geoanimators (33vv Heroic) and 1 Grungetalon director (33^ Heroic)) ** 2nd Event - Kill a group of 3 piles of rubble (30vv) ** 3rd Event - Kill a group of 3 enraged rubblers (30 Heroic) Keg Hold ** Clear the groups of kobolds - three groups of 2 s (33^^-34^^), 2 s (33^-34^) and 1 , and a group of 3 Kragbak guardians (33-34), 1 Kragbak shaman (33-34) and a Kragbak channel lord (33^^^-34^^^) **Second wave immediately spawns - four groups of 3 s (34^-35^), 1 (34^^-35^^) and 1 (34^^-35^^) **Third wave is two groups of 5 s (2 ^^, 3 ^^, lvl 35-36), and two groups of 3 s (35^-36^) and 1 (35^^-36^^). There will also be a group with 3 Deadwatch puritans (35-36) 1 Deadwatch exorcist (35-36) and (35^^^-36^^^) Underfoot Cathedral #Kill the monsters by the pool of water in the south room: four s, then a Grungetalon geochanter and two A crystal construct. #In the middle room, kill the groups of monsters surrounding the inactive Avatar of Below. One Grungetalon chipper, one , one and a Ratillik overseer. There will be two of these groups. There is a chance for Chiselmaster Unekee to spawn instead of one of the Ratillik overseers. #In the north room, kill the groups of s and King Caertex. #In the middle room, wait for The Avatar of Serilis to become active, then kill it. Running around on top of it may be required to activate it. Notes